Wet Dream
by BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: — ¿A qué tipo de preparación te referías? — Preguntó con sorna. John supo que en ese mismo instante, Sherlock sonreía como el jodido psicópata que era.


Un pequeño fic pedido por una personita.  
Me habría gustado que fuese un poquillo más largo, pero bueh... Las indicaciones fueron claras y no quería algo muy largo.

Etiquetas: Erection – Frottage – Sexual Fantasy – Riding – Eyaculation In Pants – Unresolved Sexual Tension – Awkward Conversation.

OoO

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, como todas las noches en las que las maravillosas melodías de Sherlock decidían no dejarse escuchar. Un fresco y agradable viento se colaba por la ventana semi-abierta que estaba frente a la cama de John. El tranquilo silencio en la calle, indicaba que sin duda ya era demasiado tarde.

A pesar del frío en la habitación, John no podía evitar sentir que su cuerpo ardía como si estuviese en una sauna. El sudor que se escurría por sus sienes y se perdía entre el principio de su cabello, le hacía sentir sucio e incómodo, lo que obviamente no era una agradable sensación.

Se removió insistentemente en la cama, buscando estúpidamente que su cuerpo se enfriase al entrar en contacto con el contrario lado de la cama que seguramente debía estar frío, pero nada funcionaba. Lo único que conseguía de sus continuos movimientos, era que su oculta erección fuese dolorosamente presionada contra el colchón. No perdía nada con masturbarse y terminar con ese "tormento", pero el hecho de estar completamente agotado tras correr como un loco tras Sherlock, sólo ayudaba más a que no quisiera hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por masturbarse y poder, quizá, apaciguar ese calor que le invadía. Una ducha fría parecía buena idea, después de todo, no había podido siquiera bañarse después de regresar de Scotland Yard, pero también aquello requería de un esfuerzo, y eso no iba a hacerse.

Volvió a girarse en la cama, quedando boca abajo, con la cara contra la almohada. Sus manos, que había quedado a sus costados, se deslizaron lentamente hacia abajo, yendo a parar al elástico de su pijama. Alzó un poco la cadera, y perezosamente tiró del pijama hacia abajo, lo suficiente como para que su pene fuese liberado y descansase contra la sábana. Hacía años que no hacía aquello, probablemente desde que había estado en la universidad, y sin duda agradecía que le hubiese sido de ayuda. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que volviese a funcionar, sabiendo que era un hombre maduro y obviamente ya había experimentado lo maravilloso que era tener su pene dentro de algo que no fuese su mano cubierta de alguna crema que le facilitase penetrar sin problema alguno su puño.

Separó sus piernas, elevó un poco sus caderas y con ayuda de la punta de sus pies sobre la sábana, comenzó a impulsarse una y otra vez, embistiendo y consiguiendo un poco de fricción contra el colchón. Debería estar apenado por volver a hacer aquello, pero no tenía más remedio. Hacía tiempo que se había dado por vencido con las citas que mágicamente siempre terminaban siendo un desastre, pero casualmente, las últimas cuatro en ser arruinadas, no le habían causado tanta molestia como habría sido en un principio, y aquello se debía a que su _"modo bisexual"_ parecía haberse activado de nuevo, aunque no estaba seguro de si debía decir que volvía a sentir atracción hacia su mismo sexo. Lo más adecuado, era decir que había comenzado a aceptar que su atracción por Sherlock no era sólo por su maravilloso intelecto. Sherlock Holmes le atraía sexualmente, pero no hasta el simple punto de querer hacer el amor con él, no; quería follárselo en toda la jodida extensión de la palabra. Quería que cuando llegasen de resolver un caso, él pudiese tomar a Sherlock del brazo, hacerle girar y estamparle contra la pared, bajarle los pantalones y meter su pene en lo más profundo de su ser. Quería que Sherlock gritase, pero no exactamente de dolor. Quería hacerle gemir y rogar por más. Quería hacerle saber todo lo que se había estado perdiendo desde que se conocieron, desde que habían comenzado a compartir ese apartamento. Quería que la estrechez de Sherlock se expandiera al recibir su grueso y duro pene en su interior. Y sin duda, quería ver cómo su semen salía de su interior cuando eyaculase dentro de él con un ahogado grito de placer.

Esas imágenes habían comenzado a dibujarse en su mente, atrayendo con ellas las ganas de querer embestir con fuerza contra la sábana manchada de su propio líquido pre-seminal. Sus gemidos eran constantemente silenciados por su presionado rostro contra la almohada, pero aquello estaba más que bien. Lo último que quería era que Sherlock le escuchase y tener que empezar una incómoda plática en la que se exigiese saber el por qué su nombre era repetido una y otra vez, sin más palabras que le diesen a entender que John necesitaba algo de él, y en realidad así era, pero su necesidad estaría muy lejos de cualquier cosa que pensase la maravillosa mente de Sherlock.

Entonces, sus pensamientos y placer, se vieron interrumpidos por el crujir del tercer escalón que le guiaba a su propia habitación. Por un momento, creyó que sería la Señora Hudson, pero no veía el motivo por el que la mujer quisiese ser cautelosa, así que simplemente supo que se trataba de Sherlock. Gruñó contra la almohada y volvió a subir su pijama, encerrando nuevamente su adolorida erección. Rodó sobre la cama y por primera vez, sintió la fresca brisa que le golpeó el sudoroso rostro. Al otro lado de la puerta, se escuchó que alguien llamaba. Suspiró una última vez y se relamió los labios, degustando lo salado de su sudor sobre su labio superior.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sherlock? — Espetó notando lo entrecortada que su voz sonó.

~Una pequeña pausa y completo silencio~

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Preguntó con un tono de voz que John nuca había escuchado. ¿Acaso había una pizca de auténtica duda en aquella magnífica voz de barítono?

Parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño. Respiró profundamente y tomó la cobija a sus pies, para cubrir su más que notoria erección.

— Pasa. — Indicó. Esta vez su voz sonó como siempre.

El sonido de la perilla siendo girada llegó hasta sus oídos, y acto seguido, la larga silueta de Sherlock se dejó ver tras la puerta. Observó como la sombra se adentraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Por alguna razón, sintió que era necesario prender la luz de la lámpara que reposaba en la mesita de noche a su lado izquierdo, así que lo hizo. Se estiró para presionar el pequeño botón en la base y la tenue luz les brindó un poco de claridad. Lo que vio frente a él no le inquietó ni mucho menos le sorprendió, simplemente se trataba del mismo Sherlock de siempre, con su bata tinta cubriendo su cuerpo, pero cuando bajó su mirada y notó que la bata estaba amarrada por la cintura, aquello si le pareció raro. Sherlock no solía amarrarse la bata, simplemente se la dejaba abierta y eso era todo. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de que su vista se acostumbrase a la oscuridad que rodeaba a Sherlock. Una vez que se percató de que su mirada no le estaba engañando, su boca se abrió por completo.

En efecto, la bata de Sherlock cubría su cuerpo, pero esta vez era un cuerpo completamente desnudo, pues en la pequeña abertura en la que se suponía que la bata se cerraría por completo, se podía ver el torso y la erección de Sherlock sin nada que les cubriese. Tragó saliva cuando observó cómo Sherlock se acercaba a él, con pasos tímidos pero a la vez decididos. Su mirada se fijó en los largos y pálidos dedos que se cerraban sobre el borde de la cobija y comenzaban a jalarla para destaparle. Sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, pero logró tranquilizarse un poco. La tranquilidad no le duró mucho cuando vio que las manos de Sherlock se guiaron esta vez al elástico de su pijama.

— ¿Puedo? — Preguntó Sherlock con sus ojos fijos en él.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Sherlock Holmes pidiendo permiso?, y no un simple permiso, se trataba de un permiso para quitarle la ropa. Se relamió los labios y asintió. Las manos de Sherlock tiraron del pijama rápidamente, no estando preocupado por hacer notar su desesperación. Teniendo el pijama en sus manos, lo tiró al suelo, junto a la cobija que había quedado colgando. Bajo su atenta mirada, las manos de Sherlock fueron a parar a su propia bata, deshaciendo el nudo que evitaba apreciar su cuerpo en toda su totalidad. Con un movimiento rápido, la bata terminó también en el suelo, dejando ver toda esa pálida piel que parecía invitarlo a besarle, lamerla y morderla. Su pene sobresalía en todo su esplendor, alzándose entre una masa de vellos azabaches, reluciendo un llamativo color rojizo en el glande y uno rosado en sus testículos.

Aquella imagen parecía una completa alucinación frente a él. Sherlock subió a la cama y rápidamente se posicionó a horcajadas sobre su aun cubierta erección. El suave movimiento de sus caderas no se hizo esperar, comenzando a hacerse sentir tan pronto como las manos de Sherlock se había posicionado sobre su pecho. El roce del pene de Sherlock contra el propio, era por demás exquisito, haciéndole desear que Sherlock le quitase la ropa interior de inmediato, pero en cambio, su mano derecha se apartó de sobre su pecho y tomó la suya, halando de ella para guiarla hacia su entrada.

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando las yemas de sus dedos terminaron sobre la dilatada entrada de Sherlock. En su mente se formó la idea de que después de todo Sherlock no era tan virgen como todo el mundo creía. Sherlock pareció leer su mente y se inclinó sobre su pecho, quedando cara a cara con él. El fuerte olor a jabón y champú inundó su nariz, haciéndole saber que Sherlock se había dado una ducha antes de decidir aparecerse en su habitación.

— Lo que dicen es cierto, John. — Susurró. — Nunca he estado con nadie, y lo que sientes bajo las yemas de tus dedos lo he hecho yo mismo, mientras me duchaba. — Se acercó aún más y le dio un beso casto. — Me prepare para ti, John.

Inmediatamente, la imagen de Sherlock preparándose a sí mismo en la bañera, se instaló rápidamente en su cabeza junto a varias preguntas que no podían ser evitadas: ¿Lo hizo lento?, ¿usó algún lubricante o lo hizo con ayuda del jabón sobre sus manos?, ¿le dolió o le gustó sentir como su entrada se abría?, ¿se folló a si mismo con sus dedos cuando sintió que ya estaba dilatado?, ¿habrá estimulado su próstata cuando sin querer la encontró?, ¿gimió su nombre mientras lo hacía? En ese momento odió a Sherlock por no dejarle disfrutar de ese maravilloso espectáculo.

— ¿Te gustó, Sherlock? — Preguntó entrecortadamente a causa del enérgico movimiento de Sherlock sobre él. — ¿Te gustó prepararte para mí?

Sherlock asintió lentamente, con su mirada aún fija en él. Tanteó nuevamente la entrada de Sherlock y se relamió los labios. Presionó dos dedos contra la caliente piel y se llevó una muy grata sorpresa cuando sus dedos entraron en Sherlock sin ningún tipo de problema, sintiendo que aún estaba húmedo y apretado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que usaste, Sherlock? — Preguntó empujando sus dedos hasta que desaparecieron por completo en su interior.

— Compre lubricante cuando regresaba del Yard. — Declaró. — ¿E-es suficiente, John? ¿Es suficiente para que entres en mí?

Sonrió de lado ante las palabras de Sherlock e introdujo un tercer dedo en su interior, follándole con ellos y arrancando un ronco gemido de sus labios en forma de corazón.

— ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo, Sherlock? — Incitó, sacando sus dedos de su interior y guiándolos a la boca entreabierta de Sherlock.

Sherlock lamió los dedos lascivamente, con una expresión de suma inocencia en su rostro. Deleitado por aquella visión, alzó sus caderas, indicándole a Sherlock que le quitase la ropa interior. Sherlock se quitó de encima y tomó el elástico de la ropa interior, deslizándola por sus firmes muslos. Al final, su ropa interior fue a parar al suelo, junto a la demás ropa olvidada. La mirada de Sherlock sobre su imposiblemente erecto pene, no hizo más que alimentar su ego que ya de por sí era inmenso.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sherlock? — Preguntó riendo. — Espero que no hayas cambiado de idea.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, mirando completamente embobado el falo que se alzaba frente a él, listo para enterrarse en lo más profundo de su ser.

Se irguió en la cama y tomó a Sherlock por la nuca, acercándolo a él y besándole desesperadamente, invadiendo su boca de manera vulgar y necesitada. Le soltó sólo por la falta de oxígeno y las imperiosas ganas de comenzarle a follar de una vez por todas.

— Vamos, Sherlock, móntame. — Indicó volviendo a posar su espalda contra la cama, llevando sus manos tras su cabeza. — Fóllate a ti mismo con mi pene.

Sherlock volvió a tomar su lugar sobre John, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él. Su pene rozó la entrada de Sherlock cuando éste se acomodó adecuadamente. La mano de Sherlock se coló entré sus separadas piernas y tomó el pene de John, dirigiéndolo a su ansiosa entrada. Casi de inmediato sintió como Sherlock le comenzaba a envolver. Sintió algo de culpa al ver la expresión de dolor en Sherlock al intentar deslizarse sobre su pene y tomarlo hasta que desapareciera por completo dentro de él, pero sabía que Sherlock siempre era dramático con todo, así que simplemente ignoró aquella expresión.

Observó cómo los ojos de Sherlock se habían cerrado fuertemente cuando se había empalado por completo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sherlock dio un largo suspiró y volvió a posar sus manos sobre su pecho, tomándole como punto de apoyo para comenzar a mecerse lentamente.

— ¿Cómo se siente, Sherlock? — Preguntó con sorna, sintiendo como Sherlock había comenzado a temblar sobre él.

— E-es… es… _oh Dios…_ es demasiado grande… — Masculló meciéndose un poco más rápido sobre él.

La sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro, fue eliminada cuando su pene rozó la próstata de Sherlock, haciendo que se apretara aún más en torno a su pene, ocasionando a su vez que él gimiera roncamente. Sus manos abandonaron la parte trasera de su cabeza y fueron a parar a las caderas de Sherlock, hundiendo sus dedos en la pálida piel.

— Muévete más, Sherlock. — Instó. — Has que me corra, vamos.

Sherlock se recostó sobre John y alzó sus caderas, sacando poco a poco el pene de John en su interior y volviéndolo a meter hasta sentir que golpeaba su propia próstata, haciéndole gemir audiblemente al igual que John. Sus manos fueron a parar a las nalgas de Sherlock, tomándolas con fuerza y empujándolas hacia abajo. Plantó sus pies en la sábana y comenzó a embestir con fuerza, haciendo que de la boca de Sherlock comenzasen a emerger miles de sonidos: desde gritos ahogados, hasta gemidos entrecortados y guturales. Apartó su mano derecha de la nalga de Sherlock y la guió hasta su pene para comenzar a masturbarlo.

— ¡No, no, no! — Gruñó Sherlock entre gemidos desesperados, aferrándose a las sábanas bajo ellos. — No me toques…, quiero… _ah… ah…_ q-quiero correrme sin… sin que me toques.

Sonrió maliciosamente y esta vez sus manos fueron a parar a la cintura de Sherlock, rodeándole por completó y pegándolo aún más contra él. Le tomó con fuerza y comenzó a penetrarlo con mayor rapidez, robando hasta el último aliento de Sherlock. Pronto, sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas y su orgasmo se comenzó a formar en el interior de su ser. Escuchó que Sherlock había comenzado a chillar y pensó en detenerse, pero a pesar de los sonidos, Sherlock no paraba de empujarse contra él, indicándole que no quería que parara.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se impulsó hacia adelante, haciendo que Sherlock terminase tendido sobre su espalda, con él aun profundamente enterrado en su interior. Tomó las piernas de Sherlock y las alzó hasta dejarlas sobre sus hombros. Volvió a embestirle con mayor fuerza, golpeando insistentemente la próstata de Sherlock y en cuestión de segundos, Sherlock se corrió sin hacer sonido alguno, pues había quedado sin aire desde que habían cambiado de posición. Sentir los espasmos y la piel de Sherlock apretándole mientras navegaba en el mar de su propio orgasmo, gatilló su orgasmo, haciéndole ver las luces tras sus parpados y sentir la liberación de tensión en sus testículos cuando de corrió en su interior, chorro tras chorro.

Una nueva corriente de aire le golpeó el rostro, haciéndole estremecer repentinamente. Abrió los ojos y efectivamente, había eyaculado, pero para su desgracia, lo había hecho en su ropa interior.

— Todo fue un jodido sueño. — Murmuró. — Un maldito y jodido sueño.

Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, sintiendo el sudor que perlaba su cara. Respiró profundamente y exhaló el aire, completamente decepcionado. No podía ser posible que esos sueños siguiesen repitiéndose, aunque en realidad no se quejaba mucho pues al final siempre conseguía tener un orgasmo estupendo, y sin siquiera tener que hacer esfuerzo alguno.

Encendió la lámpara en la mesita de noche y se puso de pie. Tomó ropa limpia y con un nuevo y resignado suspiro, salió de su habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de baño y darse una ducha. Su ropa quedó hecha un desastre, estaba asquerosamente manchada de su semen y claramente necesitaría ser llevada a la lavandería. Al entrar a la ducha, no pudo evitar pensar en el Sherlock de sus sueños, preparándose en ese mismo lugar en el que ahora mismo él lavaba el resto de semen que había quedado en su miembro y parte de su vello púbico. Sintiéndose fresco después de esa agradable ducha post-orgásmica, regresó a su habitación y cambió las sábanas para por fin volverse a acostar y quedarse dormido en cuestión de segundos.

OoO

— Buenos días, Sherlock. — Saludó alegremente, mientras bajaba las escaleras y le veía sentado en su sillón favorito, con sus manos juntas bajo su barbilla y sus ojos cerrados.

Como ya era costumbre, Sherlock no respondió. John se encogió de hombros y se adentró a la cocina, puso agua a hervir para preparase un té. Abrió el frigorífico y se sorprendió de ver que había tres envases de leche dentro. No recordaba haber ido a comprarla él mismo, y Sherlock obviamente no lo había hecho, así que era más que obvio que la Sra. Hudson fue quien la compró. Después de que bebiese su té, bajaría y le agradecería tan amable gesto. Tomó de la alacena un sobre de té y con el agua ya hervida, se preparó su té.

Cuando se adentró a la sala, Sherlock seguía en la misma posición. No se molestó en ofrecerle té pues sabía que en esas ocasiones, sólo malgastaba saliva. Se sentó en su sillón y se dedicó a disfrutar de su té, cerrando sus ojos cuando el aroma del líquido llegaba a su nariz.

— ¿John? — Llamó Sherlock.

— ¿Sí? — Replicó, dando otro sorbo a su té.

Sherlock abrió sus ojos y le escrutó fríamente. — ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó seriamente.

John casi se ahogó con el té, sus ojos se ensancharon de inmediato. — ¿Q-querer? — Inquirió nerviosamente.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y resopló. — Sí, John. En la madrugada te escuche llamarme una y otra vez. — Comentó. — Pregunte qué es lo que querías pero tú no me respondiste.

La sangre de John se congeló. _Mierda,_ pensó. Todo se había acabado, Sherlock le había escuchado y sabía que él no era ningún idiota como para no sospechar lo que John estaba haciendo. Se aclaró la garganta y sus labios se separaron. — Yo… no tengo idea de qué es a lo que te refieres, Sherlock. — Mintió. — Creo que quizá estaba teniendo una de esas pesadillas en las que estaba en Afganistán. — Agregó apurando más de su té.

Sherlock se inclinó sobre su asiento y le miró fijamente. — No lo creo, John. — Replicó. — He escuchado los sonidos y palabras que dices cuando estás teniendo una de esas pesadillas, y los sonidos de la madrugada eran por mucho muy diferentes a esos. Además, ¿por qué me llamarías a mí? — Agregó alzando la ceja derecha.

John sintió que comenzó a sudar frío. Sus manos sujetaron con mayor fuerza de la necesaria la taza que ahora estaba vacía. — N-no lo sé, Sherlock. — Balbuceó. — Quizá fue un sueño en el que te veía caer de la azotea del St. Bart's Hospital. — Agregó a sabiendas que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba recordar ese amargo episodio en sus vidas. Esperó ver que Sherlock rehuyera la mirada y volviese a quedarse callado, pero la mirada de Sherlock siguió fija en él.

Sherlock dio un profundo suspiro y se recostó en su sillón. — Bien. — Dijo al final. — Supongo que habré escuchado mal. — Agregó encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie. Caminó hacia la cocina y se sentó frente a la mesa, con su mirada fija en su microscopio.

John se quedó en blanco, con la mirada fija en el sillón de Sherlock, como si aún le estuviese viendo. Era mejor que hiciera como si nunca hubiesen tenido esa conversación. Pero para su mala suerte, un raro sonido a sus espaldas le indicó que Sherlock aún tenía algo que decir.

— John, sé que no quieres hablar sobre el tema, y está bien. — Comenzó. — Pero hay algo que en realidad quiero saber.

John suspiró y cerró los ojos. — Bien. Suéltalo. — Instó. — Dilo de una vez.

En ese punto, ya no sabía si quería escuchar o no lo que Sherlock quería preguntar, pero era ahora o nunca. Escuchó una ¿risa? a sus espaldas y abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

— ¿A qué tipo de preparación te referías? — Preguntó con sorna. John supo que en ese mismo instante, Sherlock sonreía como el jodido psicópata que era.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock, no lo sé! — Espetó poniéndose de pie bruscamente. — Te he dicho que no tengo idea de lo que pasó mientras dormía, ¿podrías olvidarte de cualquier cosa que hayas escuchado? — Se giró, encontrándose con los ojos de Sherlock fijos en su persona.

— Está bien. — Bufó, volviendo a fijar su vista en el microscopio.

Por fin John fue capaz de estar tranquilo. Suspiró profundamente y volvió a sentarse en su sillón con su mirada fija en la ventana, viendo el edificio de enfrente. Escuchó que Sherlock se movió a sus espaldas y por el ligero sonido del perchero tambaleándose, supo que Sherlock había tomado su abrigo y estaba más que dispuesto a salir, ¿a dónde?, en realidad no le importaba.

— Iré a comprar un par de cosas, John. — Informó con su tono de voz frío.

— Está bien. — Replicó secamente, sin siquiera mirarlo.

— Cuando vuelva, me gustaría _montarte_ la escena de crimen que investigue ayer. — Declaró con voz profunda, recalcando cierta palabra. Y sin darle oportunidad a John de decir algo, salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Después de que su cerebro procesó cada palabra de Sherlock, John no pudo hacer más que quedarse estupefacto y con cierta molesta presión bajo su pijama.

OoO

Espero que tengan un buen día n.n  
Bye bye ~


End file.
